Print cartridges are typically mounted in a stall or chute for positioning in relation to a print zone. The cartridge and the stall are each provided with electrical contacts, so that an electrical interconnect between the cartridge and the stall can be established. In many print cartridges, the cartridge electrical contacts are provided on a THA, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonded) head assembly, flexible circuit which is bonded to the cartridge body. The stall also typically has a flexible circuit board with electrical contacts which are located to make contact with corresponding contacts on the THA circuit on the cartridge. The circuit contacts are typically copper or nickel contacts, which would be subject to corrosion. A gold or other protective metal layer, e.g. palladium, is formed over the copper or nickel contacts, to prevent corrosion. A thick gold layer, e.g. on the order of 30 microinches in thickness, is typically electroplated onto the contacts in order to survive multiple insertions of the cartridge into the stall, since gold wears off with every insertion. This adds to the expense of the print cartridge.
An interconnect system for a device stall adapted to receive an inkjet device having a first set of electrical contact surfaces on a device surface. A second set of electrical contact surfaces is provided in a device stall. Respective ones of the first set and the second set are in facing alignment when the device is installed in the stall. An elastomeric layer is disposed between and in contact with the first and second sets of electrical contact surfaces, having a plurality of isolated conductive filaments or wires disposed therein between a first layer surface and a second layer surface. Conductor ends are exposed at the first and second layer surfaces, providing isolated electrical continuity between respective ones of the first set and the second set of electrical contact surfaces.